New Year's With the Akatsuki
by aero13
Summary: Just some two-shot I thought of today. It takes place somewere in my other story, 'Me in Naruto'. I think you should check that one out too. Please review! Rated for swearing and some remembered sex.
1. Please

_me:just something random I wanted to do._

_Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto!! but I do own Heather Mizuryu, Nekero and Icewing_

I sighed, today was the day before New Years Eve. The first New Years I spent not in my world, and in the Naruto world. I sat in my room at the Akatsuki base thing of all the fireworks at go off. This led me to think of my favorite artist Deidara, and his clay art works.

"Tobi shut the hell up un!" I laughed, that was him now. Weird he was always yelling at Tobi for something or another when I thought of him. I tossed my cloak on and went to see what he was mad for now.

Sticking me head out the door way I saw Tobi running towards me yelling, "Tobi is a good boy! Help Heather-chan!", while being chased by a small clay bird.

Shaking my head, I sent out a bubble of chakra to catch the ticking time bomb. Tobi dived behind me just as the bird went off. I looked at Tobi's shaking form, clutching my cloak, to Deidara stomping down the hall, intent on at least maiming our partner.

"Some one want to explain to me why my room was almost blown up?" I said crossing my arms, with an amused look in my eyes. Deidara stopped in front of my and glared at Tobi. I started to tap my foot getting annoyed.

Deidara snapped out of his killing state and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow still waiting.

"Tobi touched one of my artworks and almost broke it un!" He said holding up his hands in defense. I 'hmm'ed wanting more information.

Deidara sighed in defeat, dropping his hands, and reached in to his cloak to pull out an obsidian sculpture. He handed it to me, and taking it with two hands I studied it. It was me in a fighting stance with Icewing raised ready to block or attack.

It was perfect, right down to the tiny figurine of Nekero dangling from the hilt. My eyes were as big as saucers, and looked up at him. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Thank you Deidara, I love it!" The blond blushed and muttered 'Your welcome un.' Letting go I turned to Tobi he stiffened and looked down.

Sighing I said, "Tobi, you know your not allowed to touch things that don't belong to you, right?" The masked man nodded and looked up.

Suddenly glomping me in a hug he said, "Tobi knows Heather-chan! But it was so pretty Tobi had to show Heather-chan, because Tobi is a good boy!" Patting his back I told him to let go of me.

I raised a eyebrow at both and inclined my head.

"I'm sorry I tried to blow you up un."

"Tobi is sorry Tobi touched Deidara-senpai's art without permission." I smiled and hugged them both before leaving to see Pain.

I Knocked on his door. "Come in." was muffled and I did. Closing the door behind me I walked up to the Leader of the Akatsuki.

"Hello Pain-sama." I said innocently smiling. He groaned knowing I wanted something.

"What now Heather?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair. I looked around taking note of all the books, and shadows in the room. I looked closer at the shadow on the bed.

I turned to look at Pain smiling wide. "Hi nee-chan! I would have come at a better time but... I got to ask you some thing."

Konan muttered, "Hello Imoto." before turning on her side and falling asleep.

He rubbed his face and I smiled wider. "Well now we're even right?" I paled remembering him walking in with a mission when Deidara and I were ahem.... busy.

"Never mention that again." I said before controlling my blush and continuing on, "Yes I did need some thing. Can we have a New Year's Eve party with fireworks?"

Pain opened his eyes and said, "But we have one later."

"Yes yes but I wanted to celebrate like I usually do. Please, its my first year in this world." I pleaded.

He sighed nodding a few seconds later. I cheered and thanked him. Leaving his room I chuckled and thought, '_Not long now and there will be little orange and blue haired Rinnegan and origami making kids around.' _Nekero chuckled with me and said, '_What about your little blond and brown haired demon-spirit wielding bomb makers?'_

'_God what is it 'Talk About Heather's and Deidara's Personal Life' Day?'_ I retorted, blushing a little, making her laugh even more. A crash of pots and pans falling to the floor, with the '_thud'_ of a body made me pause, sigh, and turn to go to the kitchen.

Five minutes later found me at the kitchen door listening to the arguing behind the door.

"But...-dono! I wanted...it for...un!" One voice said.

"No...You will only...up." A bored monotone voice said in return.

I inwardly cursed and straitened up. Pushing the door, separating me from the mess most likely in it, open and walked in.

The bickering stopped as I looked around, pots and pans on the floor, a burner on, a bowl with some strange green colored concoction in it with a spoon, food on the counters, and finally a nice even dusting of flour.

I groaned and rubbed my face. "What did you do?" Made its way passed my lips. I reached out with water flowing from my hand and turned off the burner. I sighed as one of the problems were solved.

Dropping my hands and looking up I realized I still needed to go and get thing for the New Years Eve party. I swore under my breath and fixed the two with glares.

"Look, I need to go out and get...some things. I would like it if you cleaned up this...disaster." I glanced around the mess and looked back at them, with a softer expression. "I have a surprise for the base and I need you two to make fireworks." Deidara smiled and I returned it. "I need to know if you need anything for your fireworks."

They ran to their respected rooms and came back, each with a list. I checked them over, and sighed, guess I'll be taking a trip to Fire to get some exploding powder. Nodding and saying bye I worped to the village to find some things.

Two hours later I find myself wondering why I had to come to Fire with the rest of my things. '_I couldn't drop them of could I? Now I'm stuck carrying them, running from ten damn ANBU.'_ I thought stuck me, '_Hey I forgot Zetsu wanted ten ANBU!'_

I looked back at their hitai-ate, and smirked Ten Konoha ANBU, perfect. Dropping down from the branch I was recently on I put the bags in a safe spot. Hearing ten soft '_thud'_s I looked up and smiled menacingly. Only one of them shivered, '_Eh? Must be a new-be. All the more fun.'_

Sliding and taking out Icewing my smile didn't falter. I looked at them all, one at a time. One caught my eye immediately, the familiar pineapple shaped hair, I frowned a little.

'_The first one to go will be him. Now who else do we have? Some random guy, Ino...shocker really...ahh... Choji.' _My eyebrow rose, interesting.

I mumbled, "Oh well, you shouldn't have taking this mission." I shrugged and made a copy and hid her in the shadows.

'_Hey copy make a genjutsu will you? You know the one, where every thing looks as it did before?'_I linked to my copy, feeling a wave of chakra come and made a wall of chakra around my body. I made it after training with Itachi. It was the perfect genjutsu.

I came out of my stance and waved at the five on my right. I felt her send a calm wave of chakra to say she understood. I stood there grinning like a fool and waited for the first one to come and attack. I saw movement in my peripheral vision.

The new-be was attacking first I mused. Charging in with weapons out they came at me. Steeping forward I raised my kantana and waited. '_Little more to the left...now up kit.' _Nekero pointed out as I did what I was told. A second later they impaled themselves.

The genjutsu broke is hold as they did so. They looked down then up at me, I noticed they had emerald eyes._'So the new-be was Sakura? Well this will cause some fun in the village.'_ I smirked and sent my own chakra in to stop her flow around the wound.

'_Heather.'_ He said as my ring glowed with his voice. '_I said I needed her, for when your out on missions, remember?'_I swore I forgot about that. I sighed and pulled out Icewing.

"You get to live. Lucky you." I said knocking her out, then healing her wound. Standing I looked around, my half was still standing, the other half almost gone. I got to work, killing them with a ramming blow to their heart. One by one they broke out of the genjutsu and bled to death.

I looked at them and got out nine scrolls and writing utensils. I took out my water disk and split it in ten parts. Setting them up on trees in sitting positions I gave them the scroll, disk and utensil.

"Here, you can write last wishes or letters. I don't care, it doesn't feel right just killing you without leaving letters for your people." The last part was mumbled.

They nodded and started to write. I waved to my copy dismissing it. I sighed and sat down next to Sakura. They finished twenty minutes later, I collected them and summoned a small dragon.

Handed the scrolls to the small dragon he put them in a pouch on his stomach. "Now Aki, go to Konoha and give these to the Hokage. Tell her to hand them out to the respected person on the out side of the scroll."

The red dragon nodded and took off as fast as it could. I widened the disks and told them to sit on it. Finished settling on it, I grabbed the almost forgotten bags, tossed Sakura to one of the ANBUs and warped them all to the base.

Outside the base I snapped my fingers and the disks dissolved and come back to me. Taking chakra string I tied up the hands and feet of the captives. Slowly ripping the chakra of the individuals they fell into a coma. Now they wouldn't feel themselves being eaten be Zetsu.

I set down Sakura and the bags and moved to remove the masks. The only ones I recognized was Ino, Choji, and Shikaku Nara. '_Oh well...its not Shikamaru. Temari would kill me. Though I might have that crazy woman of his wife after me now. In the word of Shikamaru how troublesome__.'_

I moved to the door and grabbed them, the bags along with the pinkette and opened the seal on the door. I sighed as the boulder closed, I was home.

Smiling I walked forward only to be greeted by Zetsu. I dropped his prize and said hello. He nodded and thanked me as I walked by. Dragging the girl went to Pain's room and left her. In my room I dropped every thing off and put a chakra bubble over it.

_me:damn i wanted to finish it in one-shot form....oh well thats the first part im writing the second part now._


	2. Fireworks

_me:the second part cuz the first part was too long!_

_Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto. I own Heather Mizuryu, Nekero and Icewing_

Now standing in front of Pain with Sakura still out, I wondered if the two artists got the fireworks done.

"Heather, are you even listening?" Pain said. I looked up from the floor into his Rinnegan eyes and sweatdroped.

"Ahh...no? I'm sorry Leader-sama but I was wondering about the two geniuses." I smiled nervously as Pain rose a eyebrow.

He nodded and let me go. I sent out a chakra net to look for the two. Both were in the living room at the minute. I sighed and got their items and went to the room.

Surprisingly they weren't fighting, I took that as a good sign. Shifting the bags to my left I opened the door and saw them playing cards. Deidara looked up and smiled, then walked over to me.

"Welcome home Heather un." He said kissing me. I giggled and pushed him away giving him a bag. I tossed the other one to Sasori witch he caught.

"Thank you Deidara. Every thing you needed is in those bags. I don't care what the fireworks look like just want some to light up at the New Year party okay?" I said to both artists. They nodded, I said, "If you don't work together I guess I'll have to get Tobi to make them, in your rooms."

I smiled sweetly as they paled, in Sasori's case rose his eyebrows and went outside to make them. I looked up at the clock on the on the wall. It was almost eight.

'_Wow, time flies as you kick some ANBU ass.'_ I chuckled inwardly. '_Well I guess I need to put up decorations now.' _Sighing I pulled water and formed it to make streamers and a sign saying 'Happy New Year's!' all in different colors.

Two hours later at ten I stepped back and looked at my work. Every thing was set up, food was out along with drinks, streamers in all different colors wrapped around things, and hanging down from the ceiling. The table and couches against the wall leaving room for a dance floor in the middle.

I smiled and sent out blobs to gather the rest of the Akatsuki members. Appearing one by one they looked around.

Itachi said and did nothing but sat in a recliner. Kisame saw the sake and mad ea beeline to it, only not be cut off by me. Hidan came in swearing and saying he had a sacrifice to do. Kakuzu was complaining about money. Konan looked around and smiled at me. Zetsu was eating another finger and sat on a couch in the corner. Pain just sighed and took Konan to sit with him on a love seat. Lastly Tobi came in gave me a hug and said it looked cool.

I thanked the masked idiot and frowned. "Where's Deidara and Sasori?" I asked. Every one shrugged. I sighed and said they could start the party. Walking outside I saw the two by a tree. They were bent over some thing. I walked up to them and made a glowing blob hang over their wok area.

They thanked me and got back to work. I jumped up in the tree and hung from a branch over them.

"So how much do you guys have left?" I said picking a fruit that was growing on the tree. They looked up as I took a bite.

I swallowed the bite, "What? I didn't have lunch today." I said taking another bite. Deidara leaped up and took a bite of the fruit.

Munching on it he said, "Not long Heather un. Thanks for the bite." He smiled and I shrugged. I looked at Sasori who was tying up a pouch of fireworks.

He stood and stretched. "We finished. Deidara you and your lover can go inside now." I blushed as Deidara chuckled. Throwing the finished fruit at his red head I heard a '_thunk_' as it hit.

Satisfied I jumped down and landed. Missing the kunai that was now imbedded in the branch. I smirked and stuck out my tongue at him in a childish manner.

He sighed and rolled his eyes saying, "Watch it. I'll set up the fireworks while you two are inside." He turned and went to the prearranged spot.

Deidara pulled me in a hug and led me into the base. Right before I pushed the door open he picked me up and carried me in bridal style, much to my dismay.

"Deidara! Put me down!" I said crossing my arms. He only laughed and sat down in the last recliner. Every one else looked at us and laughed along with him. I looked at him, with puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease Deidara. I'll be good!" I pleaded looking up at him. Deidara only laughed harder and bent down to kiss me. The door opened again and in came Kisame tagged along with Sakura. I only just noticed he wasn't there when we came in.

'_Weird....You would think I would have noticed Kisame-sensei. He's what at least six feet?'_ I was in my own world when Sakura shouted something. I looked up, wondering how the hell was stupid enough to bug me right now.

"You! What did you do to my teammates?" Sakura screeched. Damn it, what do I say now? I sighed and gave Deidara one last kiss before getting up. Walking up to her I had a hand on Icewing, towering over her by three inches.

"Come and talk with me. Nee-chan can you come too?" I looked over to Konan, she mumbled something and said, "Coming Imoto." Getting up she walked out of the room and stopped. I grabbed onto Sakura's arm and closed the door.

I let go of her arm and up a sound proof bubble around us. I looked at Sakura's pissed face and Konan's curious one.

"Look I'm sorry about your teammates. I truly am. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." I took a deep breath. "Do you like Kisame-sensei?" She paled then blushed. I smirked and hugged her, she stiffened but relaxed.

"It's okay I think he like you too. Just if you do...be good. If your not well he is my sensei and he is one of Konan's boy...so it doesn't look good if your not. Right nee-chan?" I said looking at Konan as I said the last part. She nodded in agreement and I smiled.

Releasing her she smiled slowly then nodded. I remembered why we were really out here for. I smiled even bigger, Konan looked back at me, knowing that whatever I was going to say would be bad.

"So...were I'm from when its twelve midnight on New Year's Eve, your suppose to kiss your loved one. So I'm going to kiss....Deidara." I blushed as I said it, but continued, "Konan...if you don't kiss the Leader I will get Sasori to make you two kiss, got it?" She paled at the thought of Sasori controlling her and Pain.

I turned to Sakura and narrowed my eyes, "Sakura. You _are _going to kiss Kisame-sensei. If he's drunk I'll make him sober." Her eyes widened as she nodded. Content with their answers I dropped the bubble and walked to the door.

Opening the door I found Deidara, Tobi and Hidan falling over themselves in the doorway. I raised a eyebrow at them, and squatted down to be eye level with Deidara.

"Deidara." I said sweetly, "What were you doin'?" He looked up utterly scared. I guess he remembered what happened when we were first dating. I smiled at the memory.

"Ahh..n-nothing Heather un." He smiled a little one. It was filled with shock and guilt. I just chuckled and helped him up and kissed him.

"Its fine Deidara I'm sure you didn't hear anything." I said hugging him and dragging the to the recliner we were in earlier. Pushing him down and sitting in his lap, snuggling in to him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed happily. I looked around and saw Sakura go to Kisame, and nee-chan go to Pain. The clock was above Konan and I looked at it.

It was now eleven forty-five. Making two blobs I sent one to Sasori and kept the other.

"Sasori." He looked down from whatever he was looking at to the blob. He picked it up. "Hey. How long you got, its eleven forty-seven."

He looked at the project and stayed silently for a minute. "Give me two more minutes." He said after calculating what was needed. I nodded, said good bye, and left the two blobs go. I sighed and looked up at my blond artist. He looked down at me and smiled and tightened his hold on me.

I shock me head and stood up. Turning to look at every one I said, "Every one outside its almost time!" They looked up at me and sighed, took one last sip, stood and filed out of the room. I told Deidara to go with them. Taking a hold of Kisame I made him lay down on the floor.

Gathering green chakra into my hands I placed them over his liver. Cleansing it out, he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Coming out three minutes later I made him lay down again. He had no alcohol in his system but he did have a mild headache.

Healing that I helped him up and warped to were everyone else was waiting. I grabbed Sakura's arm and put her in his arms. I looked over at Konan, happily taking note that she was close to Pain and she had Pain's cloak on. Someone came up behind me and hugged me.

"Hello my little painting." I loved he called me that. I looked up at him and kissed his chin.

"Hello my exploding artist." I said back, my own nickname for him. His face lit up. I made two blobs and put one in the living room looking at the clock. Spreading out the one that was with us I put it in mid-air. It was now eleven fifty-nine.

"When the red hand gets to the ten you got to count down from ten. Then Sasori will light the surprise and every one yell 'Happy New Year!' okay?" They all nodded some more enthusiastic than others. I smiled at Sakura and Konan and they got it.

I turned around in Deidara's hold to face him, my eyes coming level with his. I looked back to the clock, only two seconds left, one.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four..." We all started to chant, Sasori got ready to light the fireworks. "Two...one Happy New Years!" The fireworks went off. But six of us didn't see it, we were to busy kissing. I kissed Deidara Konan kissed Pain and Sakura actually kissed Kisame-sensei.

I broke off the kiss when the need of air was too great. Deidara looked me and looked for something in his cloak. It was a small box. I looked at it as he opened it. My eyes widened it was a small dark blue sapphire gem settled in a silver ring.

He put it on my left hand ring finger saying, "Heather, I couldn't live without you un. I promise to be there for you. This is a promise ring, to promise we'll get married one day." I smiled watery before throwing my arms around his neck and tackling him to the ground.

Pain looked at us evenly before turning to Konan. He pulled her into a hug before looking for something in his pocket. As he pulled it out we stood up. He went down on one knee and held out the box that was now open.

Inside was a beautifully made gold ring, with a small diamond in the middle. Sakura and I gasped and hug each other, knowing what he was doing. The guys just stood there looking confused.

"Konan...Will you marry me?" He asked simply. She looked up at Pain and nodded and said, "What Pain will I be marrying?" We laughed at the joke, before Nagato walked out by himself. No machine, no chakra rods, anything. She looked over at him then ran over to him. They laughed and the Deva Path came over and gave Nagato.

He knelt down on his knee and said, "Me, will you merry me Konan?" She smiled and nodded as he put the ring on her finger. She then proceeded to tackle him to the ground, much like I did.

I looked at Sakura and pushed her into Kisame again, and looked at him. We locked eyes and I nodded, I could always read his expressions, and he smiled hugging her tighter. Startled she looked up and slowly relaxed.

"Come on I'm tired un." I looked at him with a look that said 'Okay are you sure?'. He laughed and started to walk in saying, "No, I'm not tired un." He turned to whisper in my ear, "But its a new year un. Time for more alone time un."

I laughed and followed him inside to his bed. It was possibly the best and sweetest sex I mean New Years I ever had.

_me:ermm...sorry i didn't now how to end it. so thats it for this New Years. Happy New Years everyone!! may your wishes and dreams come true!!_


End file.
